


Revenge

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Family, Gen, Italian Mafia, Justice, Organized Crime, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Edward Masen is the head of the Masen Crime Syndicate. He and his brother Emmett lost their father ten years ago. Finally after years of searching they find the man that murdered Edward Sr. Unfortunately, it's not the man who ordered the hit. Edward and Emmett learn who did it. Now it's up to Edward to get revenge for the father they lost.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Revenge

“We found him,” a voice whispered in his ear. Slowly, Edward Masen lowered his glass of wine and surveyed the table. It was Sunday lunch after church. He knew he wouldn’t be missed for several hours. 

Rising from his chair at the head of the table, he caught the eye of his second, Emmett, who nodded and wiped his mouth with a white napkin before tossing it on the plate. All noise ceased as he pushed his chair in. All eyes turned toward him, wondering what was going to happen now. Edward gave no reason for the interruption.

His wife, his loving wife of five years, stared at him. Her large brown eyes questioned him as he stepped away from the table. He reached for his glass of wine and brought it to his lips, draining the glass before setting it down on the polished oak table. It was a firm rule of hers that business wasn’t discussed on Sundays. He would have to make it up to her.

He walked around his chair and stood behind his wife’s chair as another body rose from the table. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he felt her tense up. She knew something was going on, but he refused to tell her what it was. Jasper, his _Consigliere_ , kissed his wife before standing and pushing his own chair in. 

Sharp emerald eyes looked over his extensive family and Edward frowned, seeing where his father would have sat. His mother’s dark eyes were sad when he caught her attention across the table. She lost her husband the summer after he graduated from Northwestern University. The local police refused to do anything about it, leaving it up to the young Edward Masen to take care of it.

He shook his head faintly, Edward refused to let the image of his bloodied and dead father emerge from its gloomy chamber in the far recesses of his mind. As he leaned down, he pressed a kiss on his wife’s cheek, giving her shoulders a squeeze. From the corner of his eye, he saw John step out of the dining room.

Edward stepped away from his wife, and he tiptoed out of the large dining room and into the lavish hallway. Jasper and Emmett joined him a second later. The two men followed him up the stairs, passing several rooms before they stopped in front of a white door. Edward opened a keypad to the side and punched in a code. He gave the gold door knob a twist before he gave the door a hard jerk. He flicked on the light as he stepped into his office. The door quietly closed behind him as everyone stepped into the office. Edward felt the soft leather mold into his backside as he took a seat behind his desk and got comfortable. 

Clasping his hands together, he placed them neatly in front of him on his clean desk. Everyone stood before him, waiting on him to speak. Out of all his men, John, was the one that gave him the answer he waited almost ten years for. He steeled his gaze as he eyed every man standing before him. 

Emmett, his older brother, stood there, his face somber. His body was tense as he caught his younger brother’s eye. It wasn’t Emmett’s fault he didn’t take over the family business. His older brother was excellent with a gun, but lacked the innate finesse that Edward had. Instead, as his first act as Boss years ago, he made Emmett his Underboss. He trusted his younger brother with his life.

Jasper stood beside him. Cousins and friends since birth. The younger blonde stood out amongst the dark-haired, mean ass Italians that stood in the office with him. Where Emmett was brawn, Jasper was the brain between the two, a mediator if you will. It was why Edward kept him close. Though, he would never cross Jasper. He preferred knives rather than guns. Edward gave an internal shudder, remembering Jasper’s handiwork.

The other two men were loyal to him and the Family. Each one of them would give their lives to protect the family. Edward noted the anger that rolled through the men. Each man that worked for the Masen Family were angered by the sudden death of Edward Masen Sr ten years ago and looked to Edward to lead them into the new century.

“Where?” He asked, looking at Freddie, who shifted from foot to foot before looking at Edward to answer. Edward watched as Freddie slipped his hand in his jacket and pulled out a small notebook. Everyone waited patiently as Freddie opened the half-torn book and found the proper page. 

“He was holed up in a shithole town outside Detroit. Muskegon Heights is where we found him boss,” Freddie said, closing the half-torn book before looking back up.

Edward nodded his head slowly, his green eyes never wavering. He expected more information than this. He wanted the fuck’s name. He wanted to know every tiny detail of the asshole who killed his father. He felt the all-consuming anger course through him. The fuck had been hiding out three hours away from them this whole time. In the whole ten years since his father’s murder, the cops never found who did it. Like the cops ever gave a fuck about a Masen. They would soon rather see all of them six feet under.

Unlike his brother and cousin, Edward was patient. He flicked his green eyes toward Emmett, who looked murderous. He gave a slight nod to his older brother. They would take their time slowly killing the man who murdered their father. Slipping his hand in his pocket, he retrieved a crumpled half pack of cigarettes. Fishing one out, he found a lighter being handed to him. Lightening it, he took a deep inhale and leaned back into the soft leather. 

Placing the smoking cigarette in the ashtray, Edward quickly stood up and crossed the room. Approaching the wet bar, he felt the soft padding of another set of shoes behind him. Reaching for the 12-year-old Yamazaki, he poured himself a double. Setting the bottle down, he turned away from the wet bar and walked back to his desk. Taking a sip of the whisky, he enjoyed the burn as it flowed down his throat, settling in his stomach. 

Sitting back down in the chair, he set the drink down on the wooden desk and picked up his cigarette. Setting it between his lips, he contemplated on what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do was peel the flesh from the murderer before removing all his limbs. His hands twitched at the thought of killing. His Colt 1911 felt heavy in the waistband of his trousers. 

“Is there anything else you need to tell me?” Edward asked slowly, lifting the whisky to his lips. 

The two men shifted, eyeing each other. Secrets. Edward hated secrets. He watched as Emmett stepped forward, reaching for one man, but with a slight shake of Edward’s head, Emmett paused his step. 

Freddie feigned a cough and opened the book again, “Ya, boss. The man’s name is Yao Kim…” 

“Is he in Chicago?” Edward asked, interrupting Freddie.   
  
His eyes narrowed as Freddie rubbed the back of his head, “No, boss. He isn’t.”

“Why the fuck not?!” Edward roared, coming to his feet quickly. His chair flipped back, crashing with a loud rumble. 

Edward stood there, anger rolling in him like a viper ready to strike. He narrowed his eyes, daring any of them to stumble through an explanation. Both Emmett and Jasper were ready to shoot the two men. He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, trying to steady himself.

“Boss,” Tomas said, looking nervous. “We thought you might want to bring him in?”

Edward stood there, his arms crossed as anger poured off him in waves, “You thought, did you?” He sneered, his hand itching to hold his gun. “I have been searching for this fuck for ten fucking years!” he roared, slapping his hands on the desk. “If we found him, he was supposed to be brought in and locked in one of our warehouses. Then you were supposed to tell me and I would handle him.  
  
“You left him there? Did you leave someone to monitor him at least?” Emmett snapped, his arms crossed, his glass of whisky dangling from two fingers, as he stared at the two men. 

“Joey stayed. He’s camping out at a shitty hotel and monitoring Yao. Told him we’d call once we informed you,” Tomas answered, keeping his back rigid as he dealt with Edward’s anger.

Edward nodded, more pleased than earlier. He turned around and picked up the chair before he righted it and sat back down. Reaching for his glass, he sipped the whisky slowly, enjoying the expensive whisky. 

He waved his hand, dismissing the three men, leaving Emmett and Jasper. Edward watched as they left before he turned his attention to his brother and cousin. He watched as they took a seat in the black leather chairs in front of the desk. Emmett took a sip of his drink. Jasper ran his hands over his face and blew out a puff of air.

“How long are you gonna let him sit?” Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

Edward ran his hand across the wooden top of the desk, contemplating Jasper’s question. A wave of irritation came over him seeing his cigarette burned out. Plucking it from the ashtray, Jasper tossed him a lighter. Relighting the cigarette, he placed it between his lips silently.

Rising to his feet, the glass of whisky lightly gripped in his left hand. He walked over to the large window and stared out at the neatly decorated backyard, his eyes falling to the in-ground pool. The pristine white lounge chairs and the outside eating table added an air of elegance. 

Raising the glass to his lips, he sipped the whisky, enjoying the taste as he thought. “Until he’s grovelling and begging for us to spare his life. Then we leave him until he’s fucking delirious.”

Emmett snorted behind him, “He won’t last a week.”

Edward turned slightly around, a cruel smile on his lips, “Perhaps. Don’t worry older brother, I won’t let him die too quickly.”

“You mean, _we_ won’t let him die too quickly,” Emmett said, matching Edward’s cruel smile.

“You gonna tell your ma?” Jasper asked, rising to his feet, and wandered over to the wet bar. 

Emmett scoffed, finishing his drink. Edward set his drink down on the windowsill, then opened the window to flick the used cigarette out the window. Bella might bitch, but he didn’t give a fuck. Closing the window slowly, he smelled rain as ominous clouds rolled into the city. 

“I will,” Edward said, turning around to face his brother and cousin. “After, I send the fucker to hell.”

“You know she’ll pray for his soul. Like she does every time we kill someone,” Emmett drawled, making himself another drink. 

“Spending a week in confession and prayer before she moves on,” Edward said, agreeing with his brother. 

“What about Bella? You telling her too?” Jasper asked, taking a seat. 

“Fuck that. It’s none of her damn business,” Edward snapped. 

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, “She’s gonna make it her business.”

“I’d like to see her try,” Edward muttered, finishing his drink. “I’ll just tell her it’s family business.”

“Good luck with that,” his brother and cousin chorused.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Bella stood there with her arms crossed, fury marring her lovely features. She looked irate standing there in a pale pink dress made by Chanel. As she stormed into the room, the soft carpet muted the noise from her heels.

“We have guests, Edward,” she snapped, ignoring Emmett and Jasper. Both men grimaced at her tone and quickly escaped the room. No one wanted to be the focus of Bella Masen’s ire. 

“I realize this,” he drawled. 

Frustrated with his dry answer, she snatched the half empty glass from his grasp. He opened his mouth to say something, but the look she gave him stopped him. She crossed the room and set the glass down hard on the wet bar; he winced as he heard the expensive tumbler crack. 

“Fuck you,” she seethed, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. “You leave in the middle of lunch and you’re up here for almost an hour. I want to know what’s going on.”

Edward scowled at his wife. Moving away from her, he walked back to the wet bar and fixed himself another drink. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he sat down at his desk. Placing the drink on the wooden top, he leaned back into the soft leather and watched her.   
  
He knew five years ago when he met her she was the woman for him. She was beautiful, fiery, smart, and crazy for him. She was one of the few people that didn’t take his shit and forced him to settle down and behave if he wanted to keep her around. Before her, he was wild. He drank too much, smoked too much, and fucked every woman that came his way. 

He cheated on her once and he woke up the next morning with his own gun in his face. That was the last time he cheated. She couldn’t force him to stop drinking and smoking, so she compromised with him. He couldn’t smoke nor drink heavily anywhere else in the house except his office. That was his personal private space.  
  
He agreed to her terms, and eight months later, they married. He wished that his father was alive. Edward knew that Edward Sr would have approved of her. His mother, Elizabeth, adored Bella from the very beginning. She even cried when Edward said he was going to marry Bella. He tried to cut back on his vices, especially once their son Edward III was born. 

“It’s a family issue that will be resolved shortly,” he replied, eyeing his wife. 

Bella snorted unladylike, “Family business, my ass. Someone is going to die, aren’t they?” 

“There’s a huge possibility that might happen. It may not even be by my hands,” Edward replied, reaching for another cigarette. 

She scoffed, shaking her head and turning away from him, “I don’t even know why I bother asking.” 

“You ask because you care. You want to know what’s going on. You knew exactly who you were marrying, Bella,” he reminded her. 

“Yes, I know!” She snapped, refusing to turn around and look at him. She flinched, hearing the lighter being wound up. Smoke wafted toward the window, finding no exit. 

“So why does this make any difference?” Edward asked, rising to his feet again. Knowing that soon he would have the blood of the murderer of his father on his hands made him antsy. It was something he was used to, except now it felt more.

“It doesn’t,” she whispered, turning around to face him. 

Stopping in front of her, he ran his hands down her arms gently, soothingly. He sighed, feeling like a bastard as she cuddled her body into his. He knew she wanted to know, but the first time he told her he killed someone, she didn’t speak to him for a week. 

It was one reason he stopped telling her details. He promised her he would be careful and try to keep bullets out of his body. She didn’t find him funny, but she accepted his life and became the wife of a mob boss. 

She sighed and pulled away from him. Kissing her mouth, he watched her leave the office. He turned and walked over to the closed window. He watched as the day closed. Tomorrow, he wanted Yao Kim in the warehouse, strapped to a chair. 

*********

Three days later, Edward climbed the steps to the office building his family owned. The Family meddle in many areas including real estate, stock brokering, and profitable businesses. Edward owned two bars and one nightclub. Emmett owned two condominiums. Jasper made sure the businesses stayed clean and was a stockbroker.

Those were the fronts of the underground business of pushing guns, drugs, and prostitution. His great-grandfather came over from the Old Country. Antonio Maseni arrived in New York, where he began working in the dockyard. Soon enough, he became tired of working for scraps and dangerous work conditions, so he left the busy city and moved west. 

He stopped in Chicago on the last wave of the Spanish Flu. The city was desolate, filled with death. There were empty homes left with the furniture and memories of the previous occupants. It was by luck that he was introduced to Jim Colsimo after he protected one prostitute from being killed. 

From that day forward, Antonio Maseni worked his way up before branching out on his own. Then Prohibition happened, and that’s where the Maseni family made their fortune. Antonio Maseni became feared in many circles for his ruthlessness, something he passed on to his son. 

His men brought Yao Kim to Chicago the day after they informed him of Yao’s location. Edward would take his time before meeting the asshole responsible for the upheaval in the Chicago crime family. Edward wasn’t supposed to take over as Boss until he was much older. His youth had its advantages and disadvantages. 

While Edward would take great pleasure in killing Yao Kim soon, he wanted the man to suffer. Entering his spacious office, he crossed the room, glaring at the brightness of it. Removing his jacket, he laid it neatly on the back of his chair before sitting down. 

Shuffling through a stack of papers to sign, he never noticed the door opening, revealing his secretary, who brought more paperwork to sign. Behind her was Jasper with a thick ledger. They would discuss the books at the legal businesses before diving into the illegal aspects. 

Handing the stack of papers over to his secretary, Jasper took a seat in the upright chair and waited patiently until Edward’s secretary left. Once the door was closed, Edward turned to look at his cousin, who was quietly flipping through the thick ledger.

“What do you have for me?” Edward asked, leaning back in the soft leather chair. 

Setting his pen down, Edward held up a hand before he reached for the keypad on the top drawer of his desk. His long fingers tapped in a code and a drawer slid open, revealing a button. This button was the latest in distorting voices, so whoever was listening couldn’t have evidence against him.

Edward knew he was beyond paranoid, but he was determined not to go to jail. Bella would string him up by his ankles and peel the flesh from his body if he went to jail. He involuntarily shuddered from the thought. He and Jasper spent the next couple of hours going over the books before Edward called it a day. 

*****

Edward stood in front of the mirror of the large ensuite bathroom. Tonight was the night he would finally meet the man who killed his father. The man that destroyed his family when he needed his father the most. 

The first few years of his reign were difficult for him. He was young and inexperienced in the eyes of older bosses. His father mentored Edward from a very early age to take over one day, but that didn’t mean the other bosses accepted him. He realized that he needed to be fair but cruel to those who tried to fuck him over. 

About the time he married, he finally received his acceptance. With a gun in his hand, he shot Micheal Kemp, who stole, lied, and distributed a large shipment of cocaine. It was a hefty loss for the young boss, but killing the man showed that he didn’t take kindly to thieves.

Reaching for his gun sitting on the counter beside the sink, he ran his hand slowly over the steel, thinking how he was going to kill Yao. They had found his father with five bullets strategically placed in his body. Edward didn’t understand it then, but it was a clue to who had his father murdered.

Tonight he would interrogate Yao Kim. He would use every torture he could think of to learn the middle-age Asian man’s secrets. Once he learned them, he would slowly kill him, then contemplate his next move. Over the years he investigated all leads and possibilities of an enemy of his father’s. 

He found nothing, which frustrated him. 

Sliding his favorite gun in his waistband of his black trousers, he flipped the bathroom lights off. Shrouded in darkness, he knew his lovely, but strong-willed wife was asleep in their bed. A glass of wine and a baby monitor on the side table. Stepping into the dimly lit room, he padded across the room without waking her. 

He would see her in the morning. Edward would kiss her and his son before he left for the office. He wouldn’t be fazed for killing the man. He would have lunch with his mother, telling her that justice had been served. He realized that his mother may never move on and find happiness with another, but she needed the closure as much as he did. 

Keeping his step quiet as he snuck through his large home, he passed the room where his son slept. Once this was over, he figured it was time for another child. Bella’s last miscarriage nearly broke her, and she refused to try again unless a doctor told her it was safe. That was four months ago. 

He would talk her into seeing her doctor after this. She spoke to a therapist about it, which helped. Stepping quickly, yet quietly down the hardwood stairs, he stopped for a moment, savoring the silence of his home before crossing the foyer and into the spacious upgraded kitchen. He could faintly smell the aroma of dinner from hours previous. Grabbing his keys off the hook, he pushed the door to the multi-car garage.

There in the last place, at the far enough of his garage, sat his Aston Martin Rapide. It was a gift to himself for his birthday. Placing his hand on the smooth handle, he pulled the door open and eased himself into the driver’s seat. The supple leather accentuated his form. The low-slung roof was the only downside to the car. He could handle the quirks, but for his tall frame, the roof was a bitch. 

As he exited the garage, the low rumble of the engine was the only noise at 1am. Keeping the headlights off, he eased down the long driveway and onto the street. As he eased onto the empty street, he flipped the lights on. A moment later, he saw another set of headlights behind him. Emmett’s Range Rover roared behind him, loud enough to wake the dead. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother’s lack of a quiet vehicle.

Jasper was most likely in the passenger seat along with two guards that would stay outside the warehouse to keep a lookout. Edward didn’t plan for cops to show up, but there were other rival gangs and families that could eavesdrop. 

Easing onto I-90, Edward pressed down on the accelerator, pushing the car pass the speed limit. It would take half an hour to get to their warehouse. It wasn’t large, but it worked well to stay anonymous. The upstairs served as an office, while the basement and storage provided shelter for the drugs and guns. 

In the distance, as he glanced out the driver's window, he could see the stadium lights of Wrigley Field. Maybe next time there was a home game, he would go. Coming off the interstate a while later, he turned onto Wabash Ave. Parking the car in front of the warehouse, he looked around from inside the car, hoping to see no one. 

Shifting in his seat, he reached inside the pocket of his jacket and removed the half pack of cigarettes. Fishing one out, he placed it between his thick lips and found the lighter. Turning the lighter on, he gazed at the flame for a moment before lighting the cigarette. Taking his first puff, he leaned his head back and waited for the knock.  
  
A minute later he heard a soft knocking on the window. The area was clear. Pulling the key from the ignition, he shoved the keys in his pocket as he got out of the car. Emmett was standing there in black trousers and a black muscle shirt. His face was grim with determination. Giving his brother a nod, Edward scanned the areas.

Jasper was leaning against the Range Rover, a beer hanging lightly from his fingers. His expression was quiet, contemplative. It was his uncle who was murdered. The air was crisp and held a tinge of mustiness from the earthy smell of algae from Lake Michigan. 

“You two ready?” Edward asked, flicking the dying cigarette from between his fingers. He watched as it sailed through the air to land in a small puddle of water. 

“Yea,” Emmett mumbled, nodding his head to move toward the double doors to the back entrance of the warehouse. Jerking the door open, it creaked loudly, making everyone wince a little. The steps leading to the basement were dark as the three men hurried down them. Below, the basement spanned out with a few hanging single light bulbs illuminating the underground room.

They split the basement into several sections. They locked the drugs and guns in built rooms that had several layers of security attached to it. Edward ignore those as they passed by them. Yao Kim was further away, still tied to a chair with only a single light bulb to keep him company. Edward wasn’t a complete bastard. He made sure the fuck ate every other day. 

Emmett grinned as he lifted his leg to kick the door open. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother’s dramatics. The room was unlit and smelled like piss and shit. In the small locked room that reminded Edward of a kitchen sat Yao Kim. The man was filthy, his hair matted to his forehead. There was dried blood on his face where someone had taken a beating to him.

As he walked, Edward slowly removed his jacket, tossing it on a large crate. Rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt, he eyed the man strapped to a chair. It amazed and infuriated him that Yao Kim was sitting before him. The police couldn’t find a match to the half fingerprint on the gun that was used. Edward knew better. The police were thankful another criminal was off the streets.

What the Chicago PD didn’t understand that Edward replaced his father. Edward was far crueller than his grandfather, Anthony Maseni. Since that night, Edward discreetly made inquires, paying off policemen and detectives to look at the case file. 

He must have read the case file over a dozen times in the past few years, but something made little sense. He needed the gun that was used. Edward has someone pay off a low-level cop for the information. The very next morning, the gun was on his desk, still in the evidence bag. With carefully gloved hands, Edward pulled the gun out and examined it. It was a basic gun with no serial number. 

He finally convinced, more like threatened, a retired cop to have it analyzed. The partial fingerprint was ran through a database. No name came back, which frustrated Edward until he was raging with anger. If the cop way wasn’t the way to go, then Edward pushed toward an illegal way. 

It took several years, and two private investigators before they found Yao Kim. Edward didn’t care what the man was doing or where he lived. Yao Kim could have fucked goats for fun for all Edward gave a fuck. Popping the joints in his long fingers, he stood there watching. 

“Yao Kim…,” Edward began. When Yao didn’t answer immediately, Edward let his carefully controlled anger go. Storming up to Yao, Edward fisted the dirty hair and shoved Yao’s head back before punching him in the mouth. 

Blood sputtered from Yao’s mouth as he woke up howling. Stepping back, Edward eyed him dangerously. Part of him wanted to put a bullet in Yao’s skull, and the other half wanted to see the man beg for death. 

“Yao Kim, do you know who I am?” Edward asked, wiping the blood from his hands from a spare towel handed to him. 

Blood sputtered from Yao’s mouth, “Fuck you, you asshole.  
  
Edward chuckled mercilessly, looking toward Emmett, who narrowed his eyes at Yao. Jasper had his favorite knife in his hands, picking at his nails. Edward knew it wasn’t purely for cleaning the dirt from nails. 

Turning back to Yao, his smirk disappeared. Catching the brass knuckles Jasper tossed him, he lunged forward and hit Yao in the mouth again. Edward felt the jaw crack as his fist made contact. He wasn’t satisfied. He reared back his arm again, slamming his fist in the side of Yao’s face. 

He watched as the body and chair tipped to the side. Yao Kim landed with a hard thud as his body hit the cement floor. Yao coughed and sputtered, spitting out a tooth. Edward stepped back from Yao. This wasn’t how he wanted it to go. He didn’t want to senselessly beat the man up; he wanted him dead.

Turning around, he grabbed the towel he’d tossed earlier and dislodged the brass knuckles from his fingers. Cleaning it, it surprised him when Jasper poured water from a gallon milk jug into his hands. Giving his cousin a nod, he washed the blood from his fingers. Emmett stepped over, grabbed Yao from the ground, sitting him upright before punching him. Yao tipped over, howling in pain as he landed hard on the concrete floor.

“Stay the fuck up, you fuck!” Emmett snarled, reaching for Yao again.

“Now Mr. Kim, I will repeat my question, do you know who I am?” Edward asked, pulling Emmett away, who grunted and snarled. 

Yao pitifully shook his head no. Edward stopped a foot away and crouched down to look at Yao, “I am Edward Masen. You killed my father ten years ago. I have been trying to find you and now I have. Now, my actual question is, why did you kill my father?”

“F-fuck you,” Yao stammered, his body shaking from pain. 

Jasper stormed over, reached down and slammed Yao upright. Wiping his hands, he wanted to punch the man, but refrained. This was Edward’s and Emmett’s moment. 

“Fuck me?” Edward snarked, feigning a laugh. “No,” he shook his head, “more like _fuck you,_ you fucking piece of shit.” 

“Now who hired you to kill my father?” Edward asked, shoving his hands in his front trouser pockets. Finding the half pack of cigarettes, he fished one out and placed it between his lips. Lighting it, he watched the blue flame for a second and smelled the rolling paper burning before inhaling. 

Yao shook his head at him, still refusing to talk. Edward walked off, leaned against the wooden crates and crossed his arms as Jasper and Emmett approached Yao. He stood there, enjoying his cigarette and the show as Emmett and Jasper beat the fuck out of Yao. 

A few minutes passed before Edward gave the signal to stop them. By now, Yao had lost two more teeth. His arm dangled oddly from his side and his face was red and bloodied. It surprised Edward that Jasper didn’t cut the fucker. 

“Now that my associates have hopefully jogged your memory, I will ask you one last time, who hired you to kill my father?”

Yao began incoherently rambling in Chinese. Edward rolled his eyes and slapped Yao, catching his attention. When the Asian man glared up at him with one cracked eye, Edward refrained from beating his ugly fucking face in. Grabbing a hold of the chair, he pulled Yao back up.  
  
“Tell me now before I put a bullet in your fucking head,” Edward demanded, pulling his gun from the back of his trousers. 

“I don’t fucking kno—,” Yao stammered, swallowing heavily, “but he works for Aro Volturi.” 

Edward’s heart stopped for a fleeting moment as his brain caught up with the rest of his body. “Fuck!” Edward roared, stepping away from Yao. Shoving the gun in his pants, he slid his hands over his face. Looking wildly at Emmett and Jasper, he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Aro Volturi was part of the largest crime syndicate in New York. 

Anger swelled in him like a tsunami. Roaring, he punched the wooden crates, watching it fall over. Huffing, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. Aro Volturi had his father murdered, but why? What had his father done to piss off Aro Volturi? 

It would need far more investigating. 

Edward looked back at Yao Kim. He wondered how far up Yao was working for Aro. Crossing the room, his hair as wild as his eyes, he grabbed the front lapels of Yao’s jacket. “Do you work for Aro?”

“No. No work for Aro. Some big guy pay me a stack of money. Tells me who to shoot. Done deal,” Yao said in broken English.

“Well fuck,” Emmett drawled, reaching for a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one quickly, he inhaled the smoke before pushing it from his mouth. “Do we need to make a trip to New York?”

“No, we need to find out why Aro placed a hit on dad,” Edward replied, releasing Yao.  
  
“So what do you want to do with him?” Jasper asked, pointing a bloody finger at Yao. 

“Shoot him. He’s not worth it anymore…..” Edward said, reaching for another cigarette. 

“He killed dad, Edward,” Emmett protested.

“Yea, I fucking got that,” Edward snapped, glaring at his older brother. 

“You’re not thinking about going after Aro Volturi, are you?” Jasper choked out.

“I don’t know…. maybe.” Edward shrugged. “Some fuck gave Yao the money. That fuck works for Aro. I want to know what Aro’s fucking problem is.”

“So ask him,” Jasper suggested.

“Not like he’s gonna tell me anything. Fucker didn’t even show up to the funeral, remember?” Edward reminded his cousin.

“So we find out who the fuck is, then go have a friendly chat. Edward Masen, your father, was a crafty and dangerous man to fuck with,” Jasper concluded.

“Well,” Edward began, pulling the cigarette from his mouth, “he’s never met me.”

“And Bella would slaughter you if you confront Aro. Then she would take me and Jasper out,” Emmett pointed out, rubbing his hands together. “Frankly Ed, I’m not ready to die by that pissed off woman’s hands. Rosie teaches her far too much.”

“This would have been different if Aro declared a war between us or we found out ten years ago,” Jasper said, crushing a still burning cigarette. 

“But it’s not, and now I want answers,” Edward said, wishing he had a drink. 

“So he’s a dead man?” Emmett asked, pointing at Yao. “Do we drop his body off in New York?  
  
Edward scoffed, “I highly doubt Aro will know who this fuck is. Let’s find out who gave Yao the order first.

Reaching behind him, Edward slipped the gun from his back and turned it around to face Yao. Steady and silent, he stared at the man who put bullets in his father. His revenge was at the tip of his fingers. But now the story went deeper. He would kill Aro Volturi if he had to. 

“Please... please don’t kill me,” Yao begged, sobbing with snot running from his nose like a great river.

“Then you should have never put bullets in our father,” Edward said calmly, pulling the trigger. 

The shot rang out in the dark basement. Where he should have felt glee, he only felt a fraction of justice. Justice would come when Aro Volturi was bleeding at his feet.


End file.
